memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Schrei
The Jem'Hadar Congratulations upon getting The Jem'Hadar given the featured article status! Well done! Tough Little Ship 09:46, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) Templates Hey, I noticed you making templates tonight. The one for the episodes would be very useful, because some have more information in them than others, and some are still in the HTML format rather than wiki. I wonder if it would be worthwhile making a template for the picture-table I designed for the actors who've played more than 3 characters. I tried it out on the Sandbox, tell me what you think. zsingaya 21:47, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Thanks for your comments. Its difficult to create a template for the pictures, because it changes depending on how many characters they've protrayed, and how many times they've appeared. I've worked hard over the past few months and I've adapted the table so it can now fit between 3 and 10 images, without making the page seem crowded. I've even done one for 2 characters. Vaughn Armstrong is causing me a headache, because he's portrayed 13 characters (!), so when we get images of the Hirogen, and the Vidiian from "Fury", I indend to adapt the table to be 3 rows of 4 pictures, to hopefully give them more space. As for recurring characters, I usually make a link like this: Recurring Character on ENT and this gives the viewer the opportunity to click on that link, and view all the episodes that feature that character. However, I've updated the sandbox to show how it could be done in the template.zsingaya 18:21, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) Re: Past Tense I'll see what I can do. You might also want to add your request to the Requested pictures page. Frankly, it sometimes feels like I'm the only one who even looks at that page but it's worth a shot.--T smitts 02:41, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC) One other thing If you do have DVD or DVD-quality copies of some episodes and the ability to play them on your computer, you might consider looking at the Requested pictures page and see if there's any from episodes you can make captures from. If you don't have any programs that make screen caps, I can show you where to find ones that do (or at least the shareware version).--T smitts 02:45, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC) 'A'''nnual '''S'tarfleet S'''ymposium Was the Annual Starfleet Symposium really referred to by that acronym in the episode? If so, was it abbreviated (like ''aye ess ess) to avoid possible censorship or pronounced as one word?--Tim Thomason 00:21, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) May the Prophets forgive you Oh please, May the prophets guide you my child... lol - AJHalliwell 03:15, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) Reply to comments on Featured Articles page There are many, many main character articles that need MAJOR work (James T. Kirk and Deanna Troi come to mind). I'll likely work on Odo and the others at a later time, but writing for main characters requires a lot of time and also the energy to do research (which is why I haven't updated the Kirk/Troi pages in a while). I sure as heck won't rely on my memory to update the entire article; maybe a few tidbits here and there, but not an entire page. (Not to mention, I don't have every single episode of DS9 available, although I've seen every episode.) Anyways, thanks for the compliments and I hope you find the Auberjonois article worthy of support. :) --From Andoria with Love 08:53, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) Central Command ...was disambiguated correctly in the first place and shouldn't be a redirect to Cardassian Central Command. This is necessary because "Cardassian" is a necessary qualifier whereas "Central Command" has more than one meaning and needs to treated as a crossroads for the user to choose from when the get there than automatically forcing them to the Cardassian version. --Alan del Beccio 04:40, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Well, I see you disambiguated the 20 or so links that led to Central Command rather than Cardassian Central Command, so thanks for taking care of that. I saw it as a matter of relevance because Lysian Central Command was a single-episode entity. But technically you're right - "Central Command" is ambiguous when used outside the context of Bajoran/Cardassian affairs. Sorry about that. --Schrei 06:08, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) Iliana Ghemor Thiank for the picture. Actually I am a bit curious was the original one would look like if you have it.--T smitts 19:17, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) :The original shot is at Image:Iliana Ghemor2.jpg now - feel free to use that one instead, because it doesn't make a difference to me. The real problem is that there's a glare on the screen, which is why Image:Iliana Ghemor.jpg looks somewhat tacky. --Schrei 20:07, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) Religion in Science Fiction Have you ever read Contact by Carl Sagan? *Nope. I vaguely remember hearing about the movie, but the Wikipedia article doesn't really talk about the religious aspect much. Why do you ask? (I'm posting thi on both Wikis so neither of us has to keep checking the other's site between replies.) --Schrei 20:41, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC)